


Prove You Wrong

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Depression, Female Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention Of Suicide Attempt, Pre-Relationship, Requited Love, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhusbands (Marvel), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bewildered Stephanie Rogers, an alternate female version of the Captain, landed on the ground following a blinding light. She appeared disoriented, unable to place where she was and who she was with, and pressed trembling fingertips to her lips. </p><p>One thing Steve Rogers can say is that he never expected to meet an alternate version of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove You Wrong

A bewildered Stephanie Rogers, an alternate female version of the Captain, landed on the ground following a blinding light. She appeared disoriented, unable to place where she was and who she was with, and pressed trembling fingertips to her lips. The Avengers spent several hours questioning the young woman, confirming that she was indeed Captain America from an alternate reality. Once the Avengers were positive that Stephanie was nowhere near dangerous, Natasha found some shorts that she could wear as she appeared with only an over-sized sweater and panties on.

Once the team settled down in the living room, unable to decide what they would do about the situation, Steve decided to ask about the diamond ring he noticed Stephanie wearing. “Found the right partner, I assume?” He questioned.

The young woman glanced down at the diamond ring on her hand. A smile spread across her face, a fond one. “You know, I never thought I would find someone. Especially not once I became Captain America. The world had become a different place and I believed that I would die fighting the good fight, never being anything more than the perfect soldier. But once I opened my eyes and found myself in the twenty-first century, a certain billionaire told me that I could be anything I wanted to be and no person alive could stop me. Of course, I will never stop being Captain America. The world needs Captain America now more than ever. But I am capable of being so much more than a soldier. Like a best friend, wife and… and a mother.” She rubbed furiously at her eyes, her laughter watery at best.

“Being Captain America seems to be getting more complicated as the years pass. In the forties, the only thing I had to worry about was a man pulling the skin off his face. Now? Jesus, where do I begin? Aliens, monsters, the Brotherhood of Mutants, Doctor Doom, the Mandarin. The list goes on and on. Having a husband and a little one complicates things but I wouldn’t change my life, not even if I had the chance.” Though strained, her smile was genuine.

Steve leaned forward, intrigued. “You have a child?” While he dreamed about having children with someone he loved, he believed that it was something he would never have the chance to have. Being Captain America was something he loved, bringing a child into the world would only complicate things. It made him more vulnerable because he would have something to lose. When he went out and fought the good fight, there was no one waiting for him at home. He would crawl into an empty bed and sleep until memories plagued him, forcing him from his sleep.

Stephanie nodded and reached inside her sweater. She handed a folded photograph over, a knowing look on her face. Before he could question the young woman, he unfolded the photograph and made an animalistic sound that could be compared to an injured animal. The other Avengers crowded him, observing the photograph and began laughing. Though he remained shocked silent with a surprised Tony seated beside him. In the photograph, Stephanie was seated inside the workshop with an enthusiastic Dum-E rolling around the workbench she was seated on. But she was not the focus of the photograph. The alternate Tony Stark was running around the room with a giggling brunette child on his shoulders, laughing along with her.

“He said he could never be a good father.” Stephanie turned her gaze out the window. “I proved him wrong.”

Stephanie was gone the next morning. Following her return back to her world, Steve went outside on the balcony where he leaned against the railing and watched over the bustling streets below. He spent an hour there before Tony decided he needed some company and leaned with his back against the railing, watching the clouds above.

“People have never seen me. Not the person I am, not Steve Rogers. Back then, people could only see a scrawny guy that would never see his hair turn grey. No one cared enough to love me while I was there, while I was still fighting. Not to mention how unattractive I was. There was Bucky but he was my best friend, not someone I wanted to spend forever with. Now, people can only see Captain America. I’m nothing more than a national icon.” Steve smiled and ran a hand over his face. “I was suicidal, you know. I tried taking some pills a week after New York happened and my body flushed them out. To be honest, there were times I wished I could put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. But like Stephanie said, the world needs Captain America now more than ever. Dying would be selfish.” Steve said.

“Do you want to die? Now, after everything. If you could, would you?” Tony narrowed his eyes, pretending that the clouds were some complicated problem he was trying to solve.

Steve hummed thoughtfully, placing his head on his forearms. “Not anymore. I was alone before and that was the problem. Everyone treated me like some weapon, something to be used for one thing only. Then I come here and none of you expect me to be Captain America around the clock. Here, I can be Steve Rogers. Here, Steve Rogers is more than enough. Had you not showed up when you had, I would have found a way to put an end to everything. But when you stormed into my Brooklyn apartment and demanded that I move here, everything changed. My entire life changed. All because of you.” He wore a soft smile, one Tony rarely saw him wear.

“Oh, come on. Romanov or Coulson would’ve dragged you out. One way or another.” Tony said.

The Captain shook his head. “Maybe they would have tried but it would have been too late.” He turned his head to watch Tony squirm uncomfortably beside him. “I love you and I’m not ashamed to admit that. Not anymore. I think I’ve loved you for a long time.” He said softly.

A blush swept across the cheeks of the billionaire. Before Tony could drown himself in embarrassment, Steve reached out and yanked the genius down to his level where a light but loving kiss was given to him. He leaned forward to give him another once Tony accepted the first with enthusiasm. After several minutes of pecks, Steve pressed their foreheads together. 

"I've been told I'm not dating material." Tony said. 

Steve shrugged. "I've never been in a relationship." He said. 

"I'll forget dates." 

"I'll be there to remind you."

"I spend too much time in the workshop, I rarely lay down in an actual bed." 

"I'll just sleep in the workshop then."

"I'll probably throw money at you."

"I'll throw it right back."

Tony breathed out shakily. "I'll be horrible at this." He whispered. 

Steve straightened himself, pulling Tony into his arms. "I'll just have to prove you wrong." He replied. 

 

 


End file.
